flyforskyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Guide of FlyForSky
Go back to: Home Your First Character Welcome to FlyForSky - and congrats on your first character! At first, you don't have many resources. But if you do it right, it will be easy. Before we begin, it is important to note some of the commands and hotkeys you can use. Hotkeys (U) - Pressing this brings up the Pet Filter, so you can filter what your pet picks up. (V) - Pressing this brings up the Glow Editor menu, so you can change your glow. Chat Commands /fp - /findparty - Using this command opens up the Party Finder menu. You can also access the Party Finder menu by Start->Communication->Party Finder. /ptp - /PenyaToPerin - Using this command will convert all of the penya in your inventory into Perin. /ChangeSize - /cs - Using this command will change allow you to change your size for a fee. /userlist - Using this command will show you a list of everyone online. /gmlist - Using this command will show you the staff members currently online. /ping - Using this command will show you your ping to the server. A lower number is a better, faster ping. /buff - Using this command will let your char to have a complete buff without going to Buff Pang. With that out of the way, lets begin! Getting to Level 15 When you first arrive in-game, you will have: no money, a level 5 set in your inventory, and 10 Gold Pills. The first objective is to get to level 15. You can do this by leveling at Aibatts, Mushpangs, Demians, and then Lawolfs. All these monsters are found in Flaris. By the time you reach level 5, it is recommended that you equip the level 5 set. Level Up Rewards: Level 15 As you level up, you will occasionally get items as a reward for reaching new levels. When you reach level 15, you will earn: 3 Scroll of Amplification ES (S), A temporary Police Fashion set, a temporary pickup pet, and a 30 Day Full Shout all received at level 15. It is recommended you use the Full Shout so you can communicate to everyone if you have a question. Level 15 Job Change After you reach level 15, you will need to change your job by doing the job quest. Head over to Eastern Flarine and you will see all of the job quest NPCs. Pick a job, and follow the quest until you complete it and change your job. Tip: After accepting a quest, press the Quest hotkey (Q), and then navigate to your job quest. Click on the quest, and under the requirements you will see what you need to do to complete the quest. Here, if you double click on a requirement, it will open up the map with the requirement location marked. For example, if the quest asks you to visit an NPC, clicking on the NPCs name in the Requirement box pulls up the map with the NPC's location marked. Easy! Getting to Level 60 Getting to level 60 isn't that hard. At max it should take about 40 minutes. After doing the level 15 Job Change, you should head over to the NPC Set Seller Isalda. By now you should have enough money to buy your first weapon. You shouldn't need another set, as the Parmil/Leaf set is great up to level 45. Once you have your equips how you want them, go buy a Blinkwing to SaintMorning. Make sure you have buffs from the buff pang and go to the bangs. Don't forget to activate your Scrolls of Amplification ES (S). Kill the bangs until you aren't leveling as fast anymore. If you are level 30 at this point, go to the Totemias. If not, head to Pumpkin Town and kill a couple monsters there to get level 30. Kill the toteimas until you can move onto the Cardpuppets. Once you reach level 40, you have three choices of leveling spots. You can either: Head to Coral Island (at level 40 you get a Coral Island ticket), go to the Garden of Rhisis, or go to Darkon 1. Kill monsters at your preferred area until you reach level 60. The whole of this should of taken 30-40 minutes. And you should now at least have a couple million. At this point, it is recommended that you visit Set Seller Isalda again and purchase the level 45 set of your choosing along with a new weapon. Level Up Rewards: Level 60 As you level up to level 60, you will receive some more level up rewards. The rewards you will receive are: 1 Refresher Hold received at level 20, 5 Grilled Eels received at level 25, 1 Scroll of Amplification ES (S) received at level 35, 1 Coral Island Ticket received at level 40, 5 Cloak Boxes received at level 60, and 1 Azria Ticket received at level 60. Level 60 Job Change After you reach level 60, you must do the 2nd job change in order to progress. Head to Darkon City and you will find the 2nd Job Change NPCs. Each class has 2 choices for their next job, so choose which one you want and complete the quest. Tip: After accepting a quest, press the Quest hotkey (Q), and then navigate to your job quest. Click on the quest, and under the requirements you will see what you need to do to complete the quest. Here, if you double click on a requirement, it will open up the map with the requirement location marked. For example, if the quest asks you to visit an NPC, clicking on the NPCs name in the Requirement box pulls up the map with the NPC's location marked. Easy! Make Your Way up to Master Once you reach level 60, you will receive a free Azria Ticket. Once you complete the 2nd job change, you can head in to Azria and level. Once you start killing monsters, you will notice how much money you are pulling in now. Once you have at least 10m, go back to the Cash Shop Seller and buy some velocity scrolls and an upcut. If you have the money, you could even grab some other power-boosting items, like the Power Scrolls. If you find that you are killing slow, go in Flaris and check out Set Seller Isalda and see if there are better weapons available. The level 45 sets should last you up until you reach level 110, when you can obtain the Level 110 sets which are one of the best low-leveled sets. After you reach level 95, you will be able to use Scrolls of Amplification V. You should die or wait until your ES (S) Amps wear off so that you can equip 5 Scrolls of Amplifcation V. This will let you level faster than before. Once you reach level 100, you should have enough money to pick out a couple Fashion sets and enjoy what the shops have to offer. At this point, if you wish, you can hunt down boss monsters to obtain Legendary Golden weapons, or you could stick to your current setup. If you wish to hunt Legendary Golden weapons, I would recommend buying a 5 day Sephora Ticket for 95m and then go and hunt the Giant Glaphan and the Dreadful Rangda, as these both drop Legendary Golden weapons. Bring Gold Pills with you, so you can take on the giants - and if needed use a Grilled Eel. On the first try, hopefully the Legendary Golden weapon you need will drop. Then go back to the Cash Shop Seller, and buy a Reduction B, so you can wear it at level 100. Level 120? Congrats! By this time, you should have a green or Legendary weapon, and a level 45 or level 110 set. You can obtain level 110 sets in the drops of monsters level 100 to level 130. If you want to make some money before becoming a Master, go and kill the Nyx in Sephora, they drop about 12m each, and are as easy to kill as normal mobs, and if you are good enough you can aoe them! Remember to upgrade your things also, to make getting to Hero easier! This should of taken all of 1-2 days, depending on how active you are. Level Up Rewards: Level 120 You will continue to gain level up rewards on your quest to level 120. By the time you reach level 120, you will have received: 3 Grilled Eels received at level 65, 1 Scroll of Amplification ES (S) received at level 70, 1 Box of Christmas Rocks received at level 75, 2 Refresher Holds and 2 Vital Drink X's received at level 80, 2 Christmas Power Scrolls received at level 85, 2 Scrolls of Amplification V received at level 95, 1 Bigger Bag received at level 100, 1 Box of Christmas Rocks received at level 110, and 1 Divine Ring received at level 120. Level 120 Master Quest After you reach level 120, your objective is to complete the Master Quest. Go to Shop Seller Is in Flaris and buy 2 Blinkwings of Volkane and then head over to Marche in Eastern Flarine and buy 1 Blinkwing of Darkon 3. Use 1 Blinkwing of Volkane, and follow the path until you a giant mountain. Head to the right, cross the bridge and climb the mountain until you see the Mysterious Robe Girl. This NPC is who you will accept the Master Quest from. After you accept the Master Quest, use the Blinkwing of Darkon 3 and go to Deadwallderness to get the quest items you need. Use the 2nd Volkane blinkwing, and climb the mountain again to complete the quest. The Path to Hero Pretty much repeat the "Make Your Way up to Master" section, except now you will be better. Level Up Rewards: Level 120-Master Because you start off at level 60 again, you will receive the rewards up to level 120 again. To recap, here is what you get: 3 Grilled Eels received at level 65, 1 Scroll of Amplification ES (S) received at level 70, 1 Box of Christmas Rocks received at level 75, 2 Refresher Holds and 2 Vital Drink X's received at level 80, 2 Christmas Power Scrolls received at level 85, 2 Scrolls of Amplification V received at level 95, 1 Bigger Bag received at level 100, 1 Box of Christmas Rocks received at level 110, and 1 Divine Ring received at level 120. Level 120-M Hero Quest After you reach level 120-M, you must become a Hero to progress. Buy another Blinkwing of Volkane from Is, head to Volkane, climb the mountain, and accept the Hero Quest. Since all the quest items you need are in Volkane, the Hero quest is somewhat easier than the Master. Once you obtain all the quest items from the local monsters, visit the Mysterious Robe Girl again and complete the quest. Heading to Level 130-Hero Congrats, you are now level 121-Hero. But your work isn't done yet. You can start leveling at the Valley of the Risen (there is a blinkwing for it in Is.), and once you reach level 123 you can buy an Altus Ticket, and then eventually a Regnem Ticket, and level at Altus + Regnem the rest of the way. Once you reach level 130, you must do the 3rd Job Change at Elliun. NOTE: If for some reason you cannot access Altus or Regnem, then buy and use the Blinkwing of Bahara Desert. You can level at the Bahara Desert instead of Altus and Regnem. Final Stretch Part 1: Level 185 After you complete the 3rd Job Change, the rest of the game opens up to you. This part of the guide will deal with the leveling side. You can now use the Pultain ticket, and you will level at Pultain until level 138. If for some reason you cannot access Pultain, continue leveling at the Bahara Desert using the Blinkwing of Bahara Desert. Once you reach level 138, buy an Aquanoras Blinkwing from Is. You will level in Aquanoras until around level 158. Once you reach around this level, you can now level Aquatica Cave. You can reach Aquatica Cave through the Blinkwing of Aquatica Cave or through the teleport in Aquanoras. You will level at Aquatica Cave until around level 175. You will now be able to head to the final leveling area of the game: Divinium Caleus. You buy the Divinium Caleus ticket in Is. You will level in Divinium Caleus the rest of the way. Final Stretch Part 2: Level 190 So, you've reached level 185. You are almost done with leveling. The final levels up to 190 are the toughest in the game, but contain the best rewards in the game. You will level in Divinium Caleus until you reach level 190. Making Money NOTE: This strategy only applies to people who don't have a level 190 character. Many people would think that making money is hard. They are wrong - on any private server, making money is waaay more easier then making money on eFlyff. When level 60+ and you are leveling in Azria, each mob drops 1m to 5m each. This makes more then enough money to sustain yourself until you get Hero. In Fly For Sky, making money once your Hero is a piece of cake. All you have to do is have a lot of gold pills (or Mysterious Pills if you can get hold of them).(Remember: You can get Gold Pills from General Lui). An AoE skill would greatly help out as well. If you don't have good enough Equips yet to AoE full str/dex/int, then buy a Restat from Shop Seller Is. Then go buy a Sephora ticket, and have 5000 gold pills (you also can use Rementis if you can spare the money) with you, and head over to the Nyx. The Nyx spawn in two spots in Sephora: the first spawn spot is right after the first bridge (on the grassy hill) and the second is in the Sephora Outskirts. As you farm the Nyx they drop 9-15m Penya per kill, which is a huge upgrade over anything you've battled up to this point. If you are AoEing, then gather up all the Nyx in your area, and then AoE to kill them all. While using your AoE skill, you also want to spam Gold Pills so that you don't die -- Nyx can hit pretty hard when you are low leveled. If you aren't AoEing, then you would need to kill them 1 at a time. You won't need to spam gold pills as much when soloing. If you find that the Nyx are too hard to kill, you could come back when you reach your third job. An alternate way of making money easily would be by voting and then selling the Happy Money you getCategory:Info